The Story of How Carrie's Life Changed
by Edelweiss Conlon
Summary: This is the story of how Carrie's life changed for the worse. What will happen to her when she gets kidnapped by a bunch of rude men? Will she escape? Bad title I know, I suck at naming things. D:
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction I am posting here so plz don't be too disappointed! Oh and btw the newsies will come in soon, don't worry!**

**DISCLAIMER: The idea for this fanfiction goes to Spotlin Conlon. Check out her awesome fanfics!**

**CHAPTER ONE: Kidnapped**

Hi my name is Carrie, I was 14 years old when everything happened and I lived in a small town near Santa Fe with my momma and brother, who was 6. Pa died of influenza the year before and I had to provide for the family. Momma was still mourning, so she wasn't helping much. Ben was a dear brother and helped as much as he could. He helped milk our cow every morning and helped our helping hand with the field. Me? I entertained at the saloon. Momma didn't approve, but it was the best paying salary there. The saloon was also part theatre so sometimes I perform onstage while and other times in the main saloon area.  
"Goodbye Momma! Don't forget to go to school with Jacob after milking Sadie, Ben!"  
"You should get a different job, Carrie," Momma yelled as I walked out in my simple gingham dress.  
"I love you too Momma," I said ignoring her as usual.  
Sometimes I'd walk but usually I'd take the wagon with our horse, Blaze. After a half an hour I got to the saloon. I tied up Blaze and entered the saloon.

"Morning Joe," I said to the bartender.

He's pretty old and still hits on me. EWW! But other than that he is a nice guy. There was a creepy bunch of 5 men at the bar looking at me in the kind of way many men do here, only one guy wasn't. I didn't think about them that much. I went into the back to change into my dress. I decided to perform "My Lovey-Dovey Baby" that day. The fellas really like that one. I put on my bright red dress because I'm in a cheery mood today. I checked the clock and noticed that I was early. People won't be coming for about ten to twenty minutes. Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it," I asked.

"Me," I recognized Joe's voice, which sounded strained

"Come in," I hope he won't try to hit on me, he hasn't been lately so I hope he won't start again.

I put in my earrings for the show

"Are people coming early Joe?"

I looked in the mirror and saw the 5 creepy men from the bar holding Joe with a gun to his head. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth. I gasped and turned around  
"Hello," the one who seemed to be in charge said to me.  
"What do you want?" I questioned hoping I looked mad.  
"Well, you can do this the hard way or the easy way. The easy way is you come with me and your...err... part of your family and Joe don't get hurt."  
"MY FAMILY?" I gasped again. At the time I didn't notice he said "part of your family" and I never thought of it until years later.  
"Bring 'em in," he said gruffly to his men.

Three more men with more guns came in holding Momma and Ben. I gasped again.  
"Or the hard way, we force you to come with us and your family and joe _will_ get hurt."  
"why do you want me?" I asked  
"It's a loooong story that I'm not gonna waste my time telling you. Your dear momma knows the story real well," he said with a smirk.

'What the hell is he talking about,' I thought. I glanced at Momma, but she just looked down in shame. I thought about it and looked at Momma and Ben and made my decision. I wouldn't want anyone I love to get hurt.  
"If I go, where would you take me?" I asked angrily.  
"Oh I dunno, wherever we go, you go."  
What was I going to do!  
"Fine. As long as you dont hurt anybody"  
"NO!" Momma and Ben screamed  
"Momma I ain't going to let anybody get hurt!"  
The men snickered and one put his hand over Momma's mouth to shut her up. I glared at them.  
"Come along then," he said happily to me.  
"Let them go," I said.  
He nodded to his men who let Momma, Ben, and Joe go.  
"Tie 'er up."  
"WHAT?"  
"We don't want you running away now do we," he smirked. God, I hated it when men smirk.  
They tied my hands behind my back and the leader guy picked me up and put me over his shoulder like I was a sack of potatoes. .. 'How could my day get so horrible?' I thought sadly  
"Get some of 'er stuff," he said to his men and headed out.  
I saw them picking up my underclothes and putting them in a bag. What the hell? They also put in some dresses. He carried me outside and put me in my wagon. Then he put some cloth in my mouth, so I couldn't yell. Damn these kidnappers! And why'd they put me in my wagon? Don't they have one of their own!  
"Guard the others till we're ready," he told 2 of his men.  
I guess Momma, Ben, and Joe are the 'others'. Why'd i agree to this! After a few moments the men appeared with their horses and set off at a fast pace. After about an hour they men stopped and tied up in the wagon with the leader man driving it we stopped. We were by a river, I think. It sounded like it. The leader man came into the back where I was and picked me up, again like a sack of potatoes, and carried me off. He set me down against a tree. The men were standing around me so there was no chance of escape and they also seemed to be more men. 10, I counted.

"Well it's time to introduce ourselves. I'm Rob. This is Jake, Flag, Will, Jacob, Eric, Gabe, Luke, Joe, and Shon."  
I glared.  
They laughed.  
I glared some more.  
"And what's your name, hon?" the man named flag asked me.  
I didn't say anything. Well I couldn't...the bandanna was still tied around my mouth.  
"Untie the band," Rob said and I think Jake untied it.  
God! That bandanna tasted AWFUL. It was full of dust and it was just disgusting!  
"Come on tell us yer name," said another man, I think his name was Will.  
I just glared.  
"Playing silent are you?" another guy said.  
I didn't say anything, just glared. I hate those men.  
"Very well. Let's go on 'fore the police come," Rob said and he told the men some more instructions that I didn't pay attention to.


	2. Chapter 2: Journey

Chapter 2: Journey

Rob came up to me and I become afraid but didn't show it. He picked me up again and put me on top of a horse, he climbed up behind me. Dammit! One of the men took Blaze and rode on her. Poor blaze :(. Luke took the bag they filled with my things and put it on his horse then we(we? what am I thinking? They forced me to come with them!) headed out again. Rob led his horse into the river and the others followed suit. I noticed that everyone had a rifle and a pistol at their side. I tried to stay awake but we rode all day and into the night and I was getting tired. Still we rode on. Late into the night the men began to sing. They weren't bad singers actually. Their singing rocked me to sleep.

I woke the early next day not realizing where I was but the I realized with a jolt the previous days events. Then I also realized that my hands were untied. For I moment I thought I could get away until I realized my foot was bound to Robs foot and Jake was awake watching. So I just sat up as much as I could. Shouldn't there be police coming? Momma would've told them! Right! Or Joe! Or Ben! I s'pose we did ride for awhile. I looked down at my kidnapper. I guess it ain't as bad as it could be, the men aren't treating me that bad. My stomach growled, I was hungry. I guess Jake heard cause he turned around and saw that I was awake. He picked up a plate from the ground and put some of the beans he was cooking on it. Then he walked over and gave it to me.

"thanks" I whispered

He look surprised that I talked and then walked back to his post. I finished the last of the beans as Rob woke up. He smiled evilly up at me, I glared.

"rise and shine evrybody, eat yer beans and we're headin out."

Soon I was back on Robs horse with Rob behind me.

"where we going?" I asked about midday

"New York"

"why" I asked nonchalantly

"you'll know soon 'nough"

what the hell was that supposed to mean?

After another half an hour, roughly, Rob handed me some jerky.

"here's yer lunch" he said handing it to me

It was good jerky, but not enough to fill me up. Whatever, I was to afraid to ask for more.

The next couple of days where uneventful. On the eighth day of riding we stopped at a Native American camp. The Indians frightened me

"don't be 'fraid sis. We're friends wid 'em"  
'sis'? what the hell?

"you better be" I started talking to them a little bit but I haven't told them name. I felt as though I wanted to keep something for me, and for them not to know. But I didn't want them to keep calling me "sweetface", "doll" or names like dat.

I got of the horse with Rob and walked behind him as far as I could but the rope that was attached at our feet didn't allow me much distance. The Indian cheif walked up to Rob and he spoke their language. Somewhere in the conversation the cheif pointed at me then the rope. Then Rob shook his head. Did the cheif want me? What?so Apparently they were trading because Rob handed him some chewing tobacco and received food. Then we headed out again.

"Carrie" I said to Rob

"I ain't gonna carry u" he said confused.

"no, my name is Carrie"  
"well hello Carrie. It's nice to finally know your name."

I was getting real sore from all the riding and I really missed momma and Ben. I even missed my job and Joe.

"wese almost ta Chicago" luke said. I could tell he is from New York because of his accent.

"good, it's almost time too."


End file.
